


Rozmowy pralniowe: przed zmrokiem

by Katbelle



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Laundry, Polski | Polish, Romance, Sibling Rivalry, Telepathy, Vampires
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katbelle/pseuds/Katbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon nienawidzi czarownic. I mediów. Medii? Tego czegoś, czym jest Alison DuBois z tego koszmarnego serialu. Nieważne. Jego życie byłoby o wiele prostsze, gdyby po prostu wyjechał z Mystic Falls. Albo chociaż naprawił tę pralkę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rozmowy pralniowe: przed zmrokiem

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane w 2010 roku, zaraz na początku drugiego sezonu, dlatego też Meredith i Klaus są nieco inni niż w kanonie. Silne zapożyczenia z oryginalnych książek również odnotowano.

**Rozmowy pralniowe: przed zmrokiem**

Sprawa z wilkołakami była dość niefortunnym wydarzeniem. Wszyscy byli tak przejęci dotychczasowymi epizodami — ciężko było przejść do porządku dziennego nad faktem, że słodka blondynka nie jest już taka niewinna i bezbronna — że zrozumienie, jak wielkim zagrożeniem jest obecność nowego rodzaju stworów pojawiło się dopiero w czasie pełni. Damon musiał przyznać, że ta rozmowa nie była szczytem elokwencji. „Jeśli te wilkołaki są prawdziwe, nie jest dobrze”, naprawdę, stać go było na więcej. A potem… A potem blondyna musiała iść ze swoim półmózgim chłopakiem na romantyczny spacer do lasu, musiała być pełnia i wilkołak musiał znaleźć się akurat tam. W pewien sposób było to dogodne — jeśli Elena miała rację i ugryzienie wilkołaka naprawdę zabijało wampiry, mogliby mieć blondynę z głowy. Bez względu na to, co Stefan mówił o jej postępach w panowaniu nad sobą, Damon nie dawał jej dużych szans na dożycie do Halloween. Dziewczyna była zagrożeniem dla wszystkich i jej permanentne zniknięcie wyszłoby całemu miasteczku na dobre.

Damon nie poszedł jej ratować. Z jednej strony Caroline była poważnym problemem, a z drugiej dochodził jeszcze grasujący wilkołak. Damon nie poszedł; zamiast niego zrobił to Stefan. Młodszy braciszek porządnie przestraszył Matta Donovana, uratował słodką blondynkę i zaliczył sesję zabawy w berka z wyjątkowo wkurzonym człowiekiem–wilkiem. Elena była zachwycona, sam Stefan trochę mniej. W zapomnienie poszły zapowiedzi o niedenerwowaniu się na Damona i o nie walczeniu z nim — a może one znajdowały zastosowanie tylko w sytuacjach, gdzie w grę wchodziła Katherine…? W każdym bądź razie, Stefan był zły. W ten najgorszy, wybaczający sposób. W jego oczach żądza mordu mieszała się z zawodem za każdym razem, gdy patrzył na brata, ale nie posunął się do rękoczynów. O nie, robił coś o wiele, wiele gorszego: on Damona po prostu ignorował.

Wojna podjazdowa w domu Salvatore’ów trwała od dobrego tygodnia. Stefan uciekał się do różnych sposobów irytowania brata, jednych skutecznych, innych trochę mniej. Na szczycie listy tych pierwszych niepodzielnie królowały dwie pozycje: urwanie kabla od zasilacza laptopa i zepsucie pralki. Właściwie nie tyle zepsucie, a celowe nie naprawienie. Z pierwszym Damon poradził sobie bardzo szybko — wystarczyło zabrać laptop Stefana, po co użerać się ze swoim? — drugie stanowiło natomiast problem. Naprawienie pralki oznaczałoby, że Damona to obchodzi. A nie obchodziło, ani trochę, choć sterta brudnych ciuchów wepchnięta na dno szafy robiła się z każdym dniem większa.

Pralnia w domu nie była opcją. Mystic Falls było małą dziurą na południu, a sam Damon nie mógł poszczycić się dużym kręgiem chętnych do pomocy przyjaciół, więc istniało tylko jedno miejsce, gdzie mógłby pójść. 

Do pani Flowers.

***

Damon wyciągnął z bagażnika torbę pełną brudnych koszulek i skarpetek i zamknął drzwi samochodu. Jedyna w Mystic Falls publiczna pralnia znajdowała się naprzeciw należącego do Gilbertów sklepu. Było to niewielkie pomieszczenie, do którego wchodziło się pomalowanymi na kolor szałwii drzwiami, nad którymi znajdowała się pasiasta markiza. Rodem z najgorszego koszmaru fana lat pięćdziesiątych. Damon otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Już w wejściu uderzył go ostry zapach płynu do płukania.

Pralnia podzielona była na dwie części: tę samoobsługową, z pralkami i suszarkami ustawionymi w równych rządkach pod przeciwległymi ścianami, oraz zaplecze właścicielki, gdzie według informacji wiszącej w oknie pralni owa właścicielka i pracownicy oferują takie ekskluzywne usługi jak prasowanie czy czyszczenie chemiczne.

Samo pomieszczenie wyglądało bardzo przytulnie. Czysto, ale nie szpitalno. Domowo, ale nie w stylu znienawidzonej, starej ciotki, której okropna boazeria odchodzi od ścian. Bardzo gustownie. Pośrodku pralni stały, tyłem do siebie, dwie długie, drewniane ławki, a po ich bokach stojaki z prasą. W większości były to od miesiąca nieaktualne pisma dla zdesperowanych gospodyń domowych, choć pomiędzy nimi dało się też dostrzec wczorajsze wydanie lokalnej gazety.

Damon rzucił torbę z ubraniami na ławkę i podszedł do jednej z pralek, gdzie zaczął czytać instrukcję obsługi, wersja skrócona dla idiotów.

— Dzień dobry, Damonie.

Odwrócił się. Na jednej z suszarek, tej najbliżej drzwi na zaplecze siedziała uśmiechnięta, rudowłosa kobieta. Nie mogła mieć więcej niż czterdzieści lat. Była ładna, choć zupełnie nie w jego typie. Koszulka z nazwą zespołu i sprane dżinsy sprawiały, że wydawała się nieco przeterminowaną, dziką nastolatką.

— Znamy się? — spytał Damon.

Kobieta zamachała nogami. Stopy miała obute w wysokie trampki w różnokolorowe ciapy, w żaden sposób nie pasujące do reszty stroju. 

— Nie — powiedziała — ale wiem, kim jesteś.

— Sława mnie wyprzedza.

Kobieta zaśmiała się. Miała ładny, głośny śmiech. Szeroki uśmiech, który zagościł później na jej twarzy, taki odsłaniający wszystkie zęby, rozświetlał jej twarz.

— Zupełnie, jakby latała na skrzydłach nietoperza.

Damon zmrużył oczy. Ponownie zajął się praniem; z torby wyciągnął kilka koszulek i wrzucił do pralki. Wzdrygnął się, gdy rudowłosa nagle znalazła się obok niego.

— Jestem Meredith — przedstawiła się. — I mam nadzieję, że to ci nie przeszkadza.

Damon podniósł głowę. Kobieta pokazywała palcem wielkie lustro, które wisiało na suficie dokładnie ponad ich głowami.

— Dlaczego miałoby mi przeszkadzać?

Meredith przekrzywiła głowę. W jej bursztynowych oczach tańczyły wesołe iskierki.

— Tak pomyślałam, że możesz uznać to za przytyk. Biorąc pod uwagę te wszystkie legendy o lustrach i wampirach…

Damon zamarł z czerwoną skarpetką w ręku. Meredith wyjęła ją z jego dłoni, wrzuciła do pralki i zamknęła drzwiczki. Z uśmiechem wprowadziła program i włączyła pralkę. Mrugnęła znacząco, po czym znikła na zapleczu.

***

Bonnie zaprzeczyła podpuszczeniu właścicielki pralni i zapewniła, że wyczułaby obecność innej czarownicy w mieście. Stefan nie chciał słuchać o kolejnym nowym nadnaturalnym stworzeniu, które jakoby miałoby pojawić się w mieście, i uznał, że brat sobie z nim zwyczajnie pogrywa. Pralka nadal była zepsuta, ale nikt nie zamierzał zabiegać o jej naprawę — w pewien sposób stała się symbolem cichego konfliktu i wezwanie majstra równałoby się z ogłoszeniem bezwarunkowej kapitulacji. 

Alarica o pranie było głupio prosić.

— Ty naprawdę życzysz tej biednej dziewczynie śmierci.

Meredith Flowers stała w kącie pralni, niedbale oparta o kontuar, przy którym zazwyczaj przyjmowała dodatkowe zlecenia. Był środek dnia, wszystkie dzieciaki (plus Stefan, minus zwampirzona Caroline) były w szkole, ich rodzice w pracy, a miejscowe staruszki na spotkaniu klubu brydżowego. W pralni było pusto, co było zarówno zaletą — nikt nie słyszał zaskakująco prawdziwych spostrzeżeń pani Flowers — jak i wadą — Damon musiał ich słuchać.

— Słucham? — spytał uprzejmie.

— Caroline Forbes. Uważasz, że bez niej twojemu wampirzemu gronu byłoby łatwiej.

— O jedną Stephenie Meyer za daleko — burknął Damon i odwrócił się plecami do pani Flowers.

Usłyszał tylko, jak Meredith prychnęła. Gdy odwrócił głowę, by zobaczyć, jak bardzo pogardliwą pozę kobieta przyjęła dzisiaj, już jej przy kontuarze nie było. Siedziała na drewnianej ławce za plecami Damona, z nogami skrzyżowanymi i rękoma założonymi na piersiach. Kiwała stopą, wyraźnie akcentując znużenie.

— Nic dziwnego, że Elena ma cię za skurwysyna, twoja głowa to wielki burdel.

Damon wziął głęboki wdech, po czym kopniakiem zamknął otwarte drzwiczki jednej z pralek. Obrócił się na pięcie i spojrzał na Meredith; kobieta wpatrywała się w niego z wyrazem uprzejmego oczekiwania na twarzy.

— Pani Flowers…

— Meredith — przerwała kobieta — i nie jestem czarownicą. Co już twoja znajoma Bonnie ci zresztą powiedziała.

Nawet nie zdążył zastanowić się, o co zapyta. „Pani Flowers” miało być wypowiedziane cicho, ale stanowczo, miało stanowić rodzaj ostrzeżenia, nieco subtelniejszego niż to, które otrzymał Jeremy Gilbert. Ruda była jednak krok przed nim.

Znowu.

— Jak…

— Medium — odparła Meredith i założyła ręce za głowę. — Ale nie w stylu Allison DuBois, Boże nie. Raczej szperanie w cudzych myślach niż przerażające, prorocze sny.

— Medium — powtórzył powątpiewająco Damon.

Meredith ochoczo przytaknęła.

— Twoje myśli są fascynujące — stwierdziła. — Choć podtrzymuję tezę, że twoja głowa to burdel. Rozważałeś kiedyś porządkowanie przemyśleń? Byłoby wtedy łatwiej cię rozgryźć. Chociażby twój brat, on jest oczywisty…

— Z dala od mojej głowy — warknął.

Meredith uniosła dłonie w obronnym geście. Damon zajął się wsadzaniem ubrań do pralki obok tej, do której podszedł początkowo. (Drzwiczki najwyraźniej nie przeżyły spotkania z jego butem; teraz ledwo się trzymały reszty urządzenia i generalnie wyglądały raczej smętnie.) Parę dżinsów Stefana, które jakimś cudem znalazły się na jego stercie, sprawnym ruchem cisnął w kąt pomieszczenia. I choć w tym czasie Meredith Flowers nie kontynuowała zabawy w domorosłego psychologa, Damon dopiero po kilku minutach zdał sobie sprawę, że kobieta znikła na zapleczu. 

Cisza, która towarzyszyła jej nieobecności, nie trwała jednak długo. Meredith pojawiła się mniej więcej w tym czasie, gdy Damon rozłożył się na niewygodnej ławeczce. Kobieta usiadła obok niego i spojrzała w powoli obracający się bęben. W rękach trzymała dwa kubki pełne jeszcze parującej kawy. Jeden z nich zaoferowała Damonowi, niemalże podtykając mu go pod nos.

Damon uważnie obserwował zawartość kubka.

— Nie ma w tym werbeny — oświadczyła Meredith — a sztuczki z wodą święconą przestały mnie śmieszyć _bardzo_ dawno temu.

Przyjął kawę. Smakowała normalnie, jak kawa z odtłuszczonym mlekiem, chociaż daleko jej było do tych wszystkich pysznych specjałów, które pijał kiedyś w Nowym Jorku. Przynajmniej nie była to lura, którą codziennie aplikował sobie jego brat. No i nie była zatruta. Damon nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio nowy znajomy znający jego sekret nie chciał go zabić. Prowadząc takie życie łatwo było odzwyczaić się od zwykłej życzliwości.

— Nigdy nie zastanawiałeś się, co byś zrobił, gdybyś przestał być wampirem.

Nie było to pytanie. Meredith po prostu stwierdziła fakt, podany jej niemalże na srebrnym talerzu. Nie myliła się, oczywiście.  
Wzruszył ramionami.

— Po co? Wampirem po prostu się jest.

Meredith sączyła powoli kawę, natomiast Damon pił ją dużymi łykami. Mimo to kobieta pierwsza odstawiła kubek na ławkę; zaczęła wodzić palcem po jego krawędzi. Odchyliła głowę do tyłu i spojrzała w sufit, prosto w oczy swemu odbiciu.

— Tak ci się tylko wydaje — powiedziała cicho.

Damon nie podziękował jej za kawę.

***

Caroline przychodziła do posiadłości kilka razy w tygodniu, na prywatne sesje panowania nad gniewem. Czasami przychodziła z nią i Elena, choć Stefan stanowczo zakazał jej zbliżać się do gabinetu, w którym pracował z jej przyjaciółką. 

Elena nie była szczęśliwa z takiego obrotu spraw. Nie widywała Stefana całymi dniami — do szkoły nie uczęszczał oficjalnie z powodu przedłużającej się choroby, nieoficjalnie, gdyż swój pierścień dał Caroline. Był to jeden z etapów jej „powrotu do normalności”, jak nazywał to Stefan, a co Damon z radością na każdym kroku wyśmiewał. Z tego Elena również nie była zadowolona. Podobnie jak jej chłopak starała się ignorować Damona — choć kilka razy zgodziła się zagrać z nim w Scrabble, co ten uznał za sukces.

Ostatecznie jednak, pod koniec dnia, wracała w objęcia Stefana i całe pozytywne nastawienie szło w cholerę.

Meredith Flowers i to postanowiła któregoś dnia gruntownie przeanalizować.

— Bo ty uważasz, że nie jesteś jej wart — oświadczyła w słoneczne przedpołudnie.

Pralnia była zamknięta, ale Meredith zgodziła się wpuścić przez tylne drzwi skórzaną kurtkę Damona wraz z właścicielem. Wraz z gościem siedziała teraz na dwóch nowych, dostarczonych z samego rana i jeszcze nie podłączonych, suszarkach i piła jaśminową herbatę.

— Widzę, że długo nad tym myślałaś — sarknął Damon.

Meredith uderzyła piętami o urządzenie.

— To dość oczywiste — odparła. — To całe nastawienie… to tylko poza. Udajesz, że ci nie zależy, bo wtedy będzie łatwiej i nie będzie tak bolało. Twierdzisz, że to Elena wybierze, kogo woli, ale z tyłu tej twojej pięknej głowy tkwi przekonanie, że nie jesteś dla niej żadną opcją. Że zawsze wybierze Stefana, bo wszyscy zawsze wolą Stefana.

Meredith położyła dłoń na kolanie Damona.

— To naprawdę bardzo smutne, Damon.

Damon strząsnął jej rękę.

— Wydaje ci się, że jesteś taka sprytna.

Meredith wyszczerzyła zęby.

— Tak, właściwie to tak. I ty też tak sądzisz, dlatego wciąż do mnie przychodzisz.

Damon zaczął obracać kubek w dłoniach. Był duży i ręcznie zdobiony, może nawet ręcznie robiony. Wielki, zielony słoń wpatrywał się w Damona swoimi paskudnymi, błyszczącymi oczyma. Damon szybko odstawił kubek.

— Widziałam dzisiaj Elenę — kontynuowała Meredith.

— I co? Znowu nie myślała o tym słowie na „D”?

— Nie świadomie — powiedziała. — Głównie zastanawiała się, co robił Stefan wczoraj w nocy w czasie, gdy miał spotkać się z nią na skwerze. Ale druga warstwa jej myśli… — Meredith gwizdnęła przeciągle. — Myślała, że mógłbyś być świetnym facetem. 

— W końcu jestem tym seksowniejszym bratem.

— Gdybyś nie był tak zainteresowany tylko sobą. Co prowadzi do meritum.

Meredith nagle zeskoczyła z suszarki. Zabrała kubki — ten jej był ozdobiony fioletową świnką — i poszła na zaplecze. Dało się słyszeć szmer przesuwanych kartonowych pudeł i po chwili Meredith wróciła ze skórzaną sakiewką w ręce. Wyglądała na bardzo z siebie zadowoloną.

— Dziewczyny lubią typ bohatera. Twój brat uratował Elenę z tonącego samochodu. To będzie trudno przebić, więc musisz przyjąć metodę małych kroczków. Bądź szlachetny.

— Szlachetny? Dawno nikt mnie tak nie obraził.

— _Damon_ — powiedziała znacząco Meredith. — Zacznij robić dobre wrażenie. Zadziw ją, oszołom. Rycerz na białym koniu jest przereklamowany, bo to robota jednorazowa. Bądź dobrą wróżką, która zawsze gdzieś koło niej jest, gotowa do pomocy.

— Powiedz mi, że właśnie nie porównałaś mnie do starej laski w długiej sukience.

Meredith pokręciła z rozbawieniem głową. Podeszła do Damona, poważnie zakłócając jego przestrzeń osobistą, i wepchnęła mu sakiewkę do rąk. Skinęła, gdy Damon zaczął ją otwierać.  
W środku znajdował się ozdobny medalion z lapis—lazuli. Był zawieszony na złotym łańcuszku. Misterna robota, z wyglądu bardzo stary, z niemal niewidoczną siateczką wzorków wyrytych na powierzchni kamienia. Damon ze świstem wciągnął powietrze. Wiedział, co to jest.

— Tak — potwierdziła cicho Meredith. — Caroline będzie mogła swobodnie chodzić za dnia, nie zdana na łaskę twojego brata. Dasz nową szansę przyjaciółce, kto wie. Może Elena da nową szansę tobie.

Damon zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy.

— Czemu to robisz? — spytał. — Musisz mieć w tym interes. Ludzie nie są po prostu dobrzy.

Meredith wzruszyła ramionami.

— Może ja jestem — odpowiedziała. — Może mi się nudzi. Może widzę, że Katherine cię złamała. Może nie podoba mi się, jak niszczy innym życia. — Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. — A może po prostu lubię patrzyć, jak się męczysz.

***

— Dziękuję — powiedziała cicho Elena. — Za to, co zrobiłeś dla Caroline. To było szlachetne.

Z trudem powstrzymał się przed przewróceniem oczyma. Szlachetne jak cholera. Ale może Meredith Flowers miała rację. Narzucanie się Elenie było złą strategią.

— To był mój obowiązek — skłamał gładko. — Wobec niej i Liz. Caroline zasługuje na tak normalne życie, jakie tylko może dostać. Pomyśl, co by było, gdyby Stefan zechciał odzyskać pierścień. — Udał, że się wzdryga na samą myśl. — A teraz nie ma problemu.

Elena uśmiechnęła się ciepło i wzięła go za rękę. Ścisnęła mocno.

— Nie chce mi się wierzyć, że to ty — przyznała.

— Sto procent mnie we mnie. Możesz sprawdzić.

Elena zaśmiała się, ale inaczej niż zwykle. Wesołość była udawana, kiepsko przykrywała nutki goryczy i rezygnacji. Nie był to ładny śmiech i nie pasował do kogoś takiego, jak Elena.

— Ostatnio zastanawiam się, czy nie zamieniłeś się osobowościami ze Stefanem — powiedziała.

Puściła jego dłoń i wcisnęła ręce do kieszeni dżinsów. Zaczęła iść w stronę ratusza, skąd prosta droga prowadziła już do domu Gilbertów. Damon podążył za nią. Jak wierny piesek, gotowy przybiec na każde zawołanie, by położyć łeb na kolanach pani czy polizać po dłoni. Nie podobało mu się to porównanie, ale Meredith twierdziła, że to wypali. Z ich dwójki to ona wiedziała o Elenie więcej.

— Dlaczego tak uważasz?

— Stał się… roztargniony. Ciągle się gdzieś wymyka. Unika mnie. Wydaje mi się, że nie chce się ze mną widywać.

Damon pokręcił głową.

— To na pewno nic takiego — powiedział, ale nie brzmiało to przekonywująco. — Pewnie za długo siedział w domu. Wiesz przecież, jak lubi się opalać.

Elena zaśmiała się cicho. Tym razem szczerze.

***

Kiedy odkrył, że jedna z butelek z barku zniknęła wiedział, że to się źle skończy. Dwóch rzeczy nie powinno się mieszać w dużych ilościach: Stefana i alkoholu. Młodszy braciszek miał kiepską głowę i paskudny gust, i nigdy nie potrafił trzymać języka za zębami. Wszystkie pijackie eskapady kończyły się nieprzyjemnymi wyznaniami, których w żaden sposób nie dało się cofnąć.

Damon miał szczerą nadzieję, że Stefan nie zamierza oświadczyć mu, że porywa Elenę na ślub w Vegas. Nie był pewien, czy uda mu się bratu nie przyłożyć.

Było dużo gorzej.

— Jak mogłem być tak ślepy? — spytał retorycznie Stefan.

Przynajmniej Damonowi wydawało się, że o to spytał, gdyż jego wypowiedź była niemalże pozbawiona samogłosek. Wzruszył ramionami.

— Zależy, o co ci chodzi.

Stefan siedział na podłodze w bawialni, oparty plecami o bok jednej z kanap. Wpatrywał się w jakiś tylko sobie znany punkt w przestrzeni i zdawał się nie zauważać czegokolwiek, co działo się wokół niego.

— Czemu myślę o Elenie?

„Szzmu mśleeenie”, bądź coś podobnego. Zrozumienie tym razem zajęło nieco więcej czasu również ze względu na treść informacji. Damon kucnął przy bracie.

— Bo to twoja dziewczyna.

„Bo ją kochasz” odmówiło przejścia przez gardło. Wybrał drugą najodpowiedniejszą opcję. Stefan pokręcił przecząco głową. Miał szeroko otwarte oczy i rozszerzone źrenice. Wyglądało, jakby Stefan był pod wpływem czegoś więcej niż tylko starej wódki. Być może jakieś zaklęcie, choć Damon nie wierzył, że Bonnie mogłaby zaczarować jego brata. Nie ten Salvatore był jej ulubionym celem.

— Katherine — wymruczał Stefan i tym razem brzmiał zrozumiale. — To zawsze była Katherine. 

Butelka, puszczona przez Stefana i nie złapana przez Damona, przewróciła się. Wódka zaczęła rozlewać się i powoli wsiąkać w dywan. Po ostatnim wyznaniu Stefan tylko pociągnął nosem, po czym głowa opadła mu na pierś, jak kukiełce, której sznurki ktoś nagle puścił. 

Damon milczał.

***

Nie był pewien, co było bardziej szokujące: że powiedział o wszystkim Meredith przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji czy że kobieta nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną. Jedynie westchnęła z rezygnacją i powróciła do składania strojów cheerleaderek, które w szkole musiały znaleźć się w poniedziałek z samego rana.

— To Katherine — powiedział z pewnością w głosie. — Coś mu zrobiła, zaczarowała, kazała opętać, _coś_. On kocha Elenę.

— I kocha też Katherine — powtórzyła ze znużeniem Meredith. — Tak jak ty oprócz Katherine kochasz też Elenę. Nie różnicie się tak bardzo.

— Tak, ale Elenę kocha _bardziej_. Katherine coś mu zrobiła.

— Katherine Pierce jest stara i potężna, ale nie potrafi do niczego zmusić wampira — oświadczyła, odkładając ostatni strój. — Mogła mu tylko pomóc przypomnieć sobie, co naprawdę do niej czuje.

— No ale coś mu zrobiła.

Meredith uderzyła pięścią w kontuar.

— Nie możesz za wszystko winić Katherine. Owszem, może jest zimną, szaloną suką, ale zimne, szalone suki też nie zawsze takie były. Czy kiedykolwiek zastanawiałeś się, jaka jest jej historia?

Prychnął.

— Historia? — Meredith przytaknęła. — Nie.

— Katherine Pierce też kiedyś była normalna i śmiertelna — zaczęła. — Miała męża i małą córeczkę, Rose. Mieszkała w Londynie, gdzie jej mąż zmarł w czasie epidemii dżumy. Katherine nie mogła się z tym pogodzić i poprosiła o pomoc czarownika. Roberta McCullougha — dodała Meredith nienawistnie.

— Żeby co? Odprawił jakieś voodoo i zrobił z męża zombie?

— Szczerze wierzyła, że pomoże jej porozumieć się z duszą Klausa. Uczestniczyła we wszystkich rytuałach, które McCullough odprawiał. A ten któregoś dnia zamienił ją w wampira. — Meredith zaśmiała się ponuro. — Zamienił ją w wampira i zamknął w piwnicy swojego domu. Samą, w całkowitej ciemności. Znaleźli ją dopiero następni właściciele i to prawie sto lat później. Jak zapewne się domyślasz, zagryzła ich. Katherine tam oszalała. W tej piwnicy.

Damon założył ręce na piersiach.

— A ty wiesz o tym od Oprah, u której Katherine wylewała swe wszystkie żale.

— Nie, właściwie — powiedziała. — Przez kilka lat byłam jej sąsiadką.

Sąsiadką? Ale to by znaczyło, że Meredith ma…

— Dużo. — Wyszczerzyła zęby. — Ale nieźle się trzymam, prawda?

Pokręcił głową.

— Nadal jednego nie rozumiem — mruknął. — To zawsze był Stefan, w porządku. Ale takich Stefanów znajdzie ze dwudziestu, gdyby tylko chciała, czemu konkretnie on?

— Poproś tego swojego zainteresowanego historią przyjaciela, by poszukał ci informacji o Klausie Pierce — zaproponowała Meredith. — Być może wtedy zrozumiesz.

***

Elena rzuciła na ławę plik papierów.

— Co to jest? — zażądała.

Damon uniósł brwi.

— Przepis na naleśniki?

Elena zacisnęła usta i zaczęła tupać nogą. Była wkurzona, ale i przestraszona, co Damon zauważył z małą nutą satysfakcji. Była przestraszona i przychodziła do niego, nie do Stefana. (Inna sprawa, że Stefan znowu gdzieś wsiąkł, choć teraz Damon podejrzewał, gdzie i z kim jest.) Może pozowanie na tego, który zawsze jej pomoże naprawdę się opłacało.

— Zobaczyłam to na biurku pana Saltzmana dzisiaj po historii — powiedziała. — Czy mógłbyś mi wyjaśnić, co to jest?

Damon sięgnął po papiery. Nagłówek na pierwszej stronie głosił „Klaus Pierce”. O. Więc były to papiery, które Alaric obiecał dostarczyć mu dzisiaj wieczorem do Grilla. Cóż, przynajmniej nie musiał czekać aż do nocy, by zobaczyć, czego historyk się dowiedział.

— Prowadzę małe śledztwo — odpowiedział.

— Zerknij proszę na ostatnią kartkę.

Elena starała się ukryć zdenerwowanie. Urocze. Damon przełożył kartki. Ostatni wydruk był — zgodnie z tym, co powiedział mu przez telefon Alaric — zdjęciem bardzo interesującego obrazu. Damon spojrzał na obrazek i otworzył szeroko oczy. Zamrugał, ale zdjęcie pozostało takie samo.

— Zaczyna się robić ciekawie — mruknął pod nosem.

Elena to usłyszała.

— Ciekawie? — spytała, a do jej głosu zaczęła wkradać się panika. — To jest Stefan. _Blond_ Stefan na obrazie z 1662 roku. Mówiliście, że urodziliście się w XIX wieku. Jakim cudem Stefan jest na tym obrazie?

Damon rzucił kartki na ławę.

— Urodziliśmy się i nie jest — powiedział zakładając ręce za głowę. — To ktoś zupełnie inny. Kto _przypadkiem_ wygląda niemalże identycznie jak mój braciszek.

Elena przełknęła ślinę.

— Jak ja i Katherine?

Damon parsknął śmiechem. Nie no, bez jaj. To było bezcenne.

— Katherine i Stefan są siebie warci. 

***

— Czasami zastanawiam się, jak by to było. Być człowiekiem.

Siedzieli przy trójkątnym stole na dusznym zapleczu. Meredith zrobiła kawę po irlandzku, a Damon przyniósł talerz ciasteczek, które z bliżej nieznanych mu powodów Liz Forbes wcisnęła mu po wczorajszym spotkaniu rady. Ciasteczka miały być kakaowe i z rodzynkami; w wyglądzie przypominały brudne kamienie, których pełno było nad rzeką i smakowały jak krochmal, tak trochę. Damon nie zdążył nawet skomentować beznadziejnych umiejętności pani szeryf, gdy Maredith pacnęła go w tył głowy i oświadczyła, że to chęci się liczą, nie zawsze efekt końcowy. 

Gdyby efekt końcowy był jedynym ważnym elementem, mówiła, dla Damona nie byłoby ratunku.

Pierdolone medium, za dobrze o sobie myśli.

— Wiem — powiedziała Meredith.

Położyła ciasteczko na łyżeczce, którą zanurzyła w gorącej kawie. Policzyła do pięciu — Damon wiedział, bo nieświadomie wystukiwała każdą cyfrę małym palcem drugiej ręki, tak, spostrzegawczość — i je wyciągnęła. Rozmokłe wyglądało jeszcze gorzej, ale przynajmniej nie dało się na nim złamać zęba.

— A mówiłaś, że moja głowa to burdel.

— Kwestia przyzwyczajenia.

Kwestią przyzwyczajenia był też fakt, że w ogóle rozmawiali. Było to w pewien sposób jednostronne i zawsze nieklimatyczne, bo Damon niczym kobiety nie mógł zaskoczyć. Meredith o wszystkim wiedziała zazwyczaj zanim jeszcze Damon zorientował się, że w ogóle o tym myślał. Meredith jednak bawiła się w rozmowy, odpowiadała i okazjonalnie wydawała zaskoczone pomruki, o których obydwoje wiedzieli, że są tak samo fałszywe jak pokojowe intencje Katherine.

— Zastanawiam się, co by było, gdybym znowu miał tylko trzydzieści lat i jedno, wyjątkowo krótkie życie przed sobą.

— Mógłbyś postawić krzyżyk na Mystic Falls i wyjechać. Nie wiem. Może do Florencji? 

— Byłem, nic ciekawego.

— Ale byłbyś daleko od Katherine _oraz_ Eleny. Zupełnie nowe życie. Bez przedawnionego zawodu miłosnego.

— To byłoby dobrą opcją, gdyby mi _zależało_.

— Zależy i to właśnie jest twój największy problem. Nie możesz się uwolnić. Żyć jak człowiek.

Damon szturchnął Meredith palcem w żebra.

— Nie, _to_ jest mój największy problem. 

Meredith uniosła pytająco brwi. Zrobiła to oczywiście bezinteresownie i wyłącznie, by umilić rozmowę wampirowi.

— Kiedy tak sobie rozważam możliwości — kontynuował Damon — dochodzę do wniosku, że ludzie to jednak, generalnie, straszne chuje. Nie chcę mieć nic wspólnego z byciem człowiekiem. Dobrze mi tak, jak jest. Wiecznie piękny i młody, jak pierdolony Apollo.

Meredith poklepała go po wierzchu dłoni.

— Twoja wypowiedź dowodzi tylko mojemu początkowemu twierdzeniu. Twoja głowa to burdel i jesteś wewnętrznie sprzeczny.

Kobieta zahaczyła czubkiem wypastowanego, skórzanego trampka o pasek leżącej pod ścianą torby i przyciągnęła do siebie. Wzięła na kolana, otworzyła i zaczęła przegrzebywać zawartość. Na stoliku po kolei lądowały okulary przeciwsłoneczne, jakaś książka, szczotka do włosów, pudełko tamponów (o tym chciałby zapomnieć) i apaszka. To, czego szukała, musiało znajdować się na samym dnie, gdyż torba była niemal pusta, gdy Meredith w końcu zdobycz z uśmiechem wyciągnęła.

Było to podłużne, drewniane pudełko, które kobieta położyła na stole — uprzednio zepchnąwszy z niego wszystko to, co z torby wyciągnęła — i pchnęła w stronę kompana.

— Utwierdza mnie to jeszcze w przekonaniu, że tobie się to najbardziej przyda.

Otworzył pudełeczko. W środku leżał pojedynczy kwiat. Wyglądem przypominał werbenę, którą swego czasu z zamiłowaniem hodował Zach, ale kolorem kamień w medalionie Caroline.

— To kwiat Kitsune — powiedziała Meredith, nachylając się ku Damonowi. — Z Mrocznego Wymiaru.

— I niby co mam z tym zrobić?

— Przede wszystkim, wrzucić do kubka i zalać wrzątkiem, nie wierz plotkom, samo wąchanie nic nie daje.

— A co ma dać?

— Kwiat Kitsune ma moc zamiany wampira z powrotem w człowieka.

Meredith uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem. Damon nie bardzo wiedział, jaki wyraz twarzy zobrazowałby tę targającą nim mieszaninę uczuć. Zakoczenie–brak zrozumienia–wkurw–cholera, ale o co chodzi. 

— Ja tego nie chcę.

— To komuś oddaj. Nie wiem, może bratu. Ten akurat się ucieszy.

— Sama mu to daj.

Spróbował odepchnąć pudełko w jej stronę. Meredith zatrzymała je ręką.

— Daję to osobie, którą uważam za godną. Może choć w ten sposób odpłacę za to, co zrobiła Katherine. Chociażby tobie.

— Czemu po niej sprzątasz? Wątpię, by jej czyny były inspirowane tobą.

— Może nie inspirowane, ale to ja wysłałam ją do Roberta McCullougha. Efekt domina, Damonie.

Efekt domina zaprawdę.

***

Damon spojrzał na leżący na w pudełeczku kwiatek. To byłoby takie proste, uciec od wszystkiego, udać, że się nie wydarzyło. Olać Katherine i Stefana, spróbować zapomnieć o Elenie (niewykonalne, wszystko, ale można się łudzić), wrzucić pierścień do rzeki i udać się na podbój Hollywood. Był ładny i miał wampirze doświadczenie. Pattinson nie miałby z nim szans.

— Stefan?

Schował pudełko do kieszeni. W drzwiach salonu stała Caroline. Dziewczyna założyła kosmyk włosów za ucho i zaczęła się rozglądać.

— Nie ma Stefana?

— Nie — zaprzeczył Damon. Nieco ciszej dodał: — Pewnie ma małe tete—a—tete z Katherine.

— Słucham?

— Mówiłem, żebyś spytała Eleny. Boże, jak na wampira masz beznadziejny słuch.

— Elena nie wie.

Damon wzruszył ramionami. Oczywiście, że Elena nie wie, ale tego blondynie nie musiał tłumaczyć. Pewne sprawy powinny zostawać w rodzinie.

— Może usiądziesz i na niego zaczekasz?

Caroline weszła do bawialni i usiadła na wskazywanej przez Damona sofie. Widać było, że nie czuje się komfortowo w jego towarzystwie. Całe to brawado z pierwszej nocy jej nowego nie—życia szybko uciekło — mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, co Caroline przed wilkołakiem. Wtedy zrozumiała, że nie są równi. Że on wciąż stanowi zagrożenie. 

Była to przyjemna myśl.

— Może herbaty? — zaproponował Damon słodko.

Caroline kiwnęła niemrawo głową. Damon wyszedł do kuchni i wyciągnął z szafki dwa kubki. Do jednego wrzucił torebkę z herbatą; w drugim znalazł się niebieski kwiatek.

— Słodzisz? — zawołał.

Caroline odkrzyknęła, że nie. Damon wlał gorącą wodę do kubków i wrócił z nimi do salonu. Jeden wręczył Caroline. Dziewczyna spojrzała podejrzliwie na zawartość.

— Nie zamierzam cię otruć.

— Wolę się jednak zamienić.

Damon wzruszył ramionami, podał blondynce swój kubek i zabrał ten, który ona trzymała. Caroline wzięła łyk.

— Dziwny smak — zauważyła.

— Herbata ziołowa — mruknął. — Hit sezonu.

Caroline wypiła herbatę. Było to pretekstem do nie rozmawiania z Damonem i wyjątkowo go bawiło. Kiedy dziewczyna odstawiła pusty kubek, Damon pozbył się i swojego. Teraz — zgodnie z tym, co wytłumaczyła mu Meredith — nadszedł czas na tę trudniejszą część.

— Z góry przepraszam.

— Za co? — spytała Caroline, odwracając głowę, by spojrzeć na stojącego za nią wampira.

Damon objął jej głowę obiema rękoma i mocno przekręcił. Strzeliło gorzej niż u Jeremy’ego.

— Za to. Nie jestem rycerzem na białym koniu.

***

Rozmowa z Eleną była krótka. Dziewczyna wpadła do pralni z medalionem z lapis—lazuli w ręce i zaszokowaną miną.

— Co… Co się stało? — wydusiła w końcu.

Damon uniósł brwi w geście uprzejmego oczekiwania.

— Caroline — wydyszała Elena (drogę ze szkoły czy szpitala, czy domu Caroline, czy gdziekolwiek blondyna teraz była musiała przebiec). — Jest normalna.

— Nie przesadzałbym.

— Jest _człowiekiem_.

— Ach. — Damon uśmiechnął się złośliwie. — Tak normalna. Cóż. Magiczne ziółka.

— Damon. — Elena spojrzała na niego poważnie. — Wiem, że to ty. Stefan… Stefan nie wie, o co chodzi.

— Eleno. — Para dżinsów wylądowała w pralce. — To naprawdę były magiczne ziółka. Kwiat Kitsune, bardzo rzadki. Wywar z niego może zamienić wampira w człowieka.

— Czyli moglibyście…

— Nie — przerwał jej i zamknął drzwiczki pralki. — Miałem tylko jeden. One są naprawdę rzadkie.

— Tylko jeden? I zużyłeś go na Caroline? Co stało się z Damonem, Królem Egoistów?

— Abdykował.

Elena zrobiła kilka kroków do przodu i stanęła przed nim. Z nieco rozmarzonym wyrazem oczu położyła mu dłoń na policzku i mocno przycisnęła.

— Dziękuję — szepnęła, głaszcząc kciukiem jego policzek.

Było to nadzwyczaj erotyczne, jak na tak prosty akt.

— Nie ma za co.

***

Żeby nie było zbyt pięknie, wszystko poszło się jebać. Wprawdzie nie dosłownie, ku wielkiemu rozczarowaniu Damona, ale jako metafora to stwierdzenie doskonale sobie radziło. 

Elena zdawała się dojrzewać do myśli, że Stefan jednak nie jest jej wart, bo przestała spędzać z nim każdą chwilę, której ten nie spędzał gdzieś w supertajnej kwaterze operacyjnej Katherine. (Damon podejrzewał, że była to ta rozwalona chatka przy północnej wyjazdowej.) Bonnie ogłosiła zawieszenie broni i czasami zachowywała się uprzejmie — Damon z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że Meredith miała rację i zgrywanie bohatera przynosiło wymierne korzyści. Oczywiście najbardziej wdzięczna była Caroline, która chyba nie polubiła egzystencji wampira aż tak bardzo, jak twierdził Stefan. Damon jednak najbardziej zainteresowany był faktem, od którego lista ta się zaczęła; skreślenie Stefana oznaczało bowiem, że on sam stawał się opcją, którą Elena poważnie rozważała. Było prawie idealnie.

Katherine musiała mieć jakąś wendettę przeciwko „idealnie”.

Dowodem na to, jak bardzo Stefan się stoczył, a Damon zyskał był fakt, że przerażona Bonnie przybiegła do niego, zamiast jak głupia szukać wszędzie młodszego z braci.

— Katherine ma Elenę — powiedziała i złapała Damona za rękaw. — Musisz pomóc mi ją znaleźć!

Damon strzepnął jej dłoń ze swojego ramienia i z głośnym „Idę po nią” wyszedł z posiadłości. Nie miał czasu tłumaczyć Bonnie, o co chodzi, gdzie idzie i dlaczego akurat tam, nie miał czasu na kłócenie się z czarownicą, która w gruncie rzeczy nie była żadnym sprzymierzeńcem przeciwko Katherine. 

Damon Katherine znał. Wiedział, że jest szaloną, zimną suką, ale i sentymentalistką. W gruncie rzeczy najbardziej egoistyczną dziwką, jaką kiedykolwiek było mu dane poznać. Jej chęć niszczenia, ale i igrania z innymi była powodem, dla którego Damon był pewien, że wie, dokąd zabrała Elenę. 

Nie mylił się. Katherine stała na pomoście nad jeziorem, zapatrzona w spokojną taflę jeziora. Była sama.

— Zastanawiałam się, czy przyjdziesz — zawołała, gdy usłyszała ciężkie kroki wbiegającego na pomost Damona. — To takie szlachetne. Skacz, może dasz radę uratować ukochaną.

Katherine uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i zaczęła schodzić z pomostu. Damon z chęcią by jej przyłożył, naprawdę, pomimo całej postawy dżentelmena, ale nie teraz. Elena była ważniejsza.

Nie zdjął nawet butów. Wskoczył do wody tak jak stał, licząc na to, że Katherine nie była na tyle błyskotliwa, by wywieźć Elenę łódką na środek jeziora i dopiero tam wrzucić do wody. Na szczęście nie była. Damon wyciągnął Elenę na brzeg, zerwał linę z nadgarstków i przewrócił na plecy. Nie oddychała. Kiedyś, dawno temu, jeszcze w czasach, gdy pracował jako barman gdzieś w Luizjanie, był na kursie pierwszej pomocy. Nie uważał, bo nie sądził, by kiedykolwiek mu się ta wiedza przydała. Uważanie przeczyłoby podstawowej prawdzie dotyczącej jego egzystencji: Damona Salvatore to po prostu nie obchodziło.

Tyle że nie było to prawdą, bo tym razem obchodziło, i Damon nie mógł ukryć ulgi, którą poczuł, gdy w końcu Elena zaczęła kaszleć i pluć wodą.

— Już w porządku — powiedział i pociągnął mokrą dziewczynę do pozycji siedzącej.

Wyglądała na przestraszoną. Nie, źle, cofnij. Była przerażona.

— Jej krew — wymamrotała. — Dała mi swoją krew, Damon, jej krew.

— Elena, spójrz na mnie.

Złapał dziewczynę za podbródek i zmusił do spojrzenia sobie w oczy.

— Już w porządku — powiedział powoli. — Nic ci nie jest. Żyjesz.

Elena pokiwała głową, po czym przysunęła się bliżej Damona i ukryła twarz w jego ramieniu.

— Żyję — powtórzyła cichym i roztrzęsionym głosem.

***

Meredith zaopatrzyła ich w koce, które pani Weaver z Pace Street przyniosła do czyszczenia, po czym wręczyła obojgu po gigantycznym kubku gorącej kawy i wysłała na dach swojej pralni. Czemu akurat na dach, Damon nie wiedział; podejrzewał jednak, ze miało to coś wspólnego z otwartą przestrzenią i doskonałym widokiem całego miasta.

— Tylko macie mi się przytulać — warknęła Meredith. — Więcej ciepła.

Więc się przytulali. Mniej więcej. Elena siedziała bardzo blisko, stykali się ramionami i kolanami. Każde z nich miało jednak swój własny koc, więc potrzeba dzielenia jako pretekst od bliższego kontaktu odpadała. Poza tym, to chyba nie był najlepszy moment. Mimo wszystko.

Damon odchrząknął.

— Nie przepraszam za takie rzeczy, jak danie blondynie magicznych ziółek, które mogłyby pomóc tobie, gdyby niecny plan Katherine się powiódł.

Myślał o tym. Myślał o tym całą drogę znad jeziora do pralni Meredith. Co by było, gdyby. Gdyby Bonnie nie przechodziła fazy, w której sądziła, że Damon jest w porządku. Gdyby znalazł się tam później. Gdyby Katherine była mniej obłąkana i bardziej myśląca. Meredith przyznała, że był to jedyny kwiat w jej posiadaniu. 

— To dobrze — powiedziała Elena i wzięła łyk kawy. — Bo ja nie przyjmuję przeprosin za takie rzeczy.

W tym jednym zdaniu mieściło się wszystko: troska o przyjaciółkę, przyznanie, że tak, myślała o tym samym. Wyznanie, że wampiryzm wcale jej tak nie przeszkadza i że Damon zrobił dobrze. Przede wszystkim to ostatnie.

Damon uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po czym spojrzał na panoramę miasteczka. Elena położyła głowę na jego ramieniu, a Damon objął ją w pasie. Jej prawa dłoń znalazła tę jego, spoczywającą na jej brzuchu. Elena splotła ich palce. 

— Muszę w końcu naprawić tę cholerną pralkę — stwierdził filozoficznie Damon.

Nad Mystic Falls powoli zapadał zmrok.


End file.
